deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Han (Naruto)
Han is a character from the manga/anime series Naruto Fanon Wiki ideas so far Possible Opponents * Ghazan (Legend of Korra) History Born from the Hidden Stone Village, Han was the Jinchuriki of Kokuo the Five-Tails and was captured by the Akatsuki long before they targeted Gaara. While he eventually was killed in the tailed-beast extraction process by the Gedo Statue, Han's genetic material was found by Kabuto Yakushi and used to reanimate him as one of Obito Uchiha's Paths of Pain. Thanks to Kokuo, Han possesses incredible Chakra reserves, as well as the Vapor Style Kekkei Genkai. Just prior to his death as a reanimation, he had came to terms with Kokuo, becoming a Perfect Jinchuriki, even if only just for a moment. Death Battle Info Background *Full Name: Han *Height: 7'2" | 228.3 cm *Weight: 252.87 lbs | 114.7 kg *Jinchuriki of Kokuo Ninja Training *Large chakra reserves *Superhuman strength & speed *Accelerated healing *Chakra Natures **Water Style **Fire Style ***Vapor Style Kekkei Genkai Taijutsu Is proficient in the Taijutsu taught at the Hidden Stone academy, and has honed his skills since. After becoming a reanimation he was able to fight on-par with Naruto Uzumaki and Killer Bee alongside the other reanimated Jinchuriki. Ninjutsu *Vaper Style: Unrivalled Strength **Eruption Propulsion Fist **Eruption Kick Genjutsu *Can detect and counter Genjutsu **As a Perfect Jinchuriki (after coming to terms with Kokuo as a reanimation, just before it was sealed into the Gedo Statue), Kokuo can allow Han to escape many, if not all Genjutsu Weaponry/Tools *Kunai *Shuriken *Steam Armor **The armor that Han wears allows him to utilize Kokuo's Vapor Style to it's fullest. Transformations *Partial Transformation **Tailed Beast Chakra Arms *Version 1 State **Han's body gets coated in a thick layer of Kokuo's Chakra, capable of manifesting from one tail to five tails, each tail increasing his stats more than the last. The Chakra covering his body is capable of defending against powerful blows, and explosions, as well as powering through Amaterasu. **The user's physical strength, speed, stamina, reflexes, perception, and durability are enhanced. ***Tailed Beast Chakra Arms ***Tailed Beast Shockwave *Version 2 State **Han's skin begins to peel off, revealing a powerful black/red Chakra with greater offensive and defensive abilities than Version 1 State, capable of manifesting from one tail to five tails, each tail increasing his stats more than the last, exactly the same as Version 1 State. **The user's physical strength, speed, stamina, reflexes, perception, and durability are enhanced. ***Tailed Beast Chakra Arms ***Tailed Beast Shockwave *Tailed Beast State **Han transforms into Kokuo, taking the appearance of a white horse, but with a dolphin's head. It has two pointed long horns and three (two in the anime) shorter horns in front. Kokuo has enough strength to take on other Tailed Beasts like Gyuki and Kurama, even when his Chakra was being suppressed by Obito. ***Tailed Beast Bomb ****Has an average destructive capability of 5,000,000 megatons of TNT. ***Tailed Beast Bomb Barrage ***Tailed Beast Shockwave ***Horn Hit Kokuo *AKA the Five-Tails *Immeasurable chakra reserves comparable to Kurama's, the fifth highest not including most Otsutsuki clan members and the Ten-Tails. *Kokuo was the only Tailed Beast who, while sealed in Han's reanimated body, was able to fight against Obito's black Chakra receivers and attempted to assault him before being suppressed further. *Techniques **Tailed Beast Telepathy **Chakra Transfer Jutsu ***Tailed beasts are also able to freely share their chakra with whoever they choose, and as Kurama has noted, it is a less complicated process for them than it is for humans. **Vaper Style: Unrivalled Strength **Horn It **Tailed Beast Bomb **Tailed Beast Bomb Barrage **Tailed Beast Shock Wave Feats *Managed to take on Naruto and Bee while he was a reanimation. *Kokuo is capable of fighting Gyuki and Kurama despite having his Chakra heavily suppressed by Obito. *Kokuo's Version 1 state, when compared directly to Kurama's Version 1 state, can block Amaterasu without damage. *As a Tailed Beast, Kokuo's Chakra, albiet slightly lower, is comparable to Kurama's, whose Chakra was capable of allowing his Jinchuriki to block an attack that cut the moon in half. Flaws *Despite his incredible Chakra reserves, his Chakra can be depleted over the course of a battle and leave him exhausted. Han has likely mastered Chakra control in order to postpone this from happening. He also has access to Kokuo's Chakra, granting him even more should his reserves run dry. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Naruto Characters Category:Shueisha Characters